The present invention relates generally to videoconference applications, and in particular to remote control of one videoconference client by another.
Conference participants are often too busy with their respective collaboration goals to be simultaneously burdened by operation of complex devices such as projectors, lights, microphones, speakers, and the like. Unfortunately many of these devices are necessary, and directly impact content contribution and reception. Ideally, the interfaces and apparatus of a conference system should be transparent to the attendees utilizing the system. This is particularly true for a participant tasked with presentation, since the formal communication style demands focus be directed on his topic and his audience, rather than on the system components tasked with enabling the communication. Continual manipulation of conferencing devices distracts from the intended experience, often drawing attention away from the meeting topic and onto the limitations of the communication technology or the limitations of the operator. Neither is acceptable.
To mitigate such burdens in live conferences, proactive steps are often taken to ensure success. This may include preparation of the conference meeting room with validation of working equipment, for example by conducting sound checks. Presenters may further employ an assistant to operate the conference devices during the conference. This takes an extra burden off the presenter who can thus focus more on his presentation duties. The assistant works in concert with the presenter, for example by changing slides, adjusting volume levels, and the like, to enhance the presentation experience for all participants.
For videoconferences, the burdens are increased as the collaboration systems themselves become more complex, and one must manage the collaborative exchange among distant attendees. While presenting content to a remote audience, it is likely to become overly arduous to operate application interface buttons, configure and select operational features, change view modes, or otherwise interact with the videoconference system to ensure adequate content delivery. New or unskilled participants may not even know how to use the necessary features or understand the best available tools, even with the most simplistic videoconference systems, to effectively communicate during the course of the meeting. A presenter's concentration on the collaboration details may lead to misplaced videoconference system selections, which can dramatically affect the communication or its impact. The presenter's attention to the videoconference system devices and features may lead to unwanted distractions and interruptions in the meeting flow.
While the presenter's videoconference application could be physically controlled directly by an assistant sitting at the same computer terminal with the presenter, such proximity is not always available or desired. The presenter and assistant may be in different rooms or locations. A feature that allows another knowledgeable participant in the meeting to assist, remotely or otherwise, would prove useful.